coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4468 (6th September 1998)
Plot Sally feels sorry for Maxine and asks Greg to tell her about them. The Battersbys return home from London. Sally warns Kevin that she's seeing a solicitor to sort out custody. Maxine is devastated when Greg tells her they're finished. She realises that he must have someone else and forces him to tell her about Sally. Fiona comforts distraught Maxine. Toyah is subdued and feels foolish for having walked into Neil Flynn's trap. When Curly receives another letter, Anne insists he calls in the police. Leanne makes Toyah see that Les really cared about what had happened to her; he's more of a father than Ronnie Clegg will ever be. Sally is embarrassed when Maxine makes a scene at the factory over her stealing Greg. Janice is stunned to hear about Greg moving Sally in with him. Greg physically throws Maxine out of the factory. Janice warns Sally that Greg won't want her children. Les is surprised when Toyah hugs him and thanks him for his support. Kevin throws a pint over Greg, telling him that he knows he's just after Sally's money. DI Fox reprimands Curly for not contacting the police earlier. Ken is surprised when Les apologises to him for hitting him. Ken agrees to start teaching Toyah again. Jim is thrilled when he feels a twinge in his leg. Michael Wall warns him it could be nothing. Martin tells Kevin that he can't keep the girls from Sally; they need her. Rita is amazed when Alec suggests having a door put between their flats so they can come and go as they please. Sally writes Greg a cheque for £12,500 to help start up the business. Cast Regular cast *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Michael Wall - Dominic Rickhards *DI Fox - Steve Elder *Morgan Middleton - Connor Chatburn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Freshco - Manager's office Notes *This episode was broadcast at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally comes under attack, while Rita and Alec come up with a novel idea. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,300,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns